Mi consuelo
by Magi-chan xD
Summary: Nunca fui capaz de darme cuenta de que el consuelo que él me brindaba se podia transformar en un amor tan grande como el que ahora estaba sufriendo...


**Konnichi wa matta ne! He aquí mi primer fic que no se de donde daiblos salió. Yo… emmm… no sé como se me ocurrio en verdad… **

**Ya, que más da, aquí se los dejo. Ustedes decidan si es bueno, malo o kawaii o lo que les ocurra. Plis!**

**Hice fics raros, pero este gana.**

**Aviso: Endo NO ha sido lastimado por Kidou durante la escritura de este fic, pero apenas Kidou se entere ¡Arderá Troya! **

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven e I E Go no me pertenecen, son todo obra de los tontos, irresponsables e ineptos de Level-5 que dejaron que Natsumi se quedara con Endo ¬¬ **

[Narración de Haruna]

Si, él siempre había estado allí, era por así decirlo, mi mejor amigo.

Siempre estaba cuando yo lo necesitaba… mal que mal, me sentía cuidada por él.

Ya que él siempre había sido mi consuelo. Y de eso me arrepiento…

Y así llegamos la situación de que lo tuve cerca de mí sin poder decirle que lo amo, duele pensar eso.

Ahora no sé donde está, creo que Yutto-nii sabe, pero no quiere decirme.

Desde la secundaria estuvo al lado mío, lo recuerdo perfectamente.

También recuerdo como llegue a enamorarme de él, como fui suya por un error más de una vez.

Y no, no me da vergüenza decir que me acosté con él por resentimiento. Porque él hizo lo mismo conmigo.

Pero en estos tres años que no le he visto, me he dado cuenta de que en verdad lo amo.

Varias veces me consoló cuando algún inepto me lastimaba, siempre.

Fue mi primer hombre en la cama, es verdad. Lo amo con todo él corazón.

¿Cómo empezó este problema, sentimiento o lo que sea? Hace ya seis años, estábamos en último años de preparatoria, cuando terminé con Fubuki de una manera no muy deseable.

~~~ Flash Back ~~~

_Haruna estaba muy emocionada. ¡Iría a ver a su novio a Hokkaido! Igual, su onii-san no quería que ella viajara sola a Hakuren. _

_ – Yutto-nii, no hay nada de malo en que viaje sola hasta allá, aparte ¿para qué vas a llamar a Fubu-chan? Esto es una sorpresa para él – decía toda emocionada Haruna. _

_ – ¿Sabes? Endo-kun me dijo que tendría que viajar a Hokkaido para arreglar el asunto del partido amistoso que tendrá nuestra preparatoria allá con Hakuren. Ve con él, después de todo, yo sí confío en él – ofreció Kidou con su indiscutible papel de onii-san sobreprotector. _

_ – ¿Y Endo-san? ¿No le molesta?_

_ – Ya aceptó._

_Así fue como Haruna y Endo fueron a Hokkaido. Apenas llegaron, Endo acompañó a Haruna a la casa de Fubuki. Allí los atendió muy amablemente una muchacha. Cuando dijeron que buscaban a Fubuki, la chica dijo "mi novio no está, vuelve dentro de un rato". A Haruna se le vino el mundo abajo. ¡Fubuki la estaba engañando! Otonashi volvió al hotel, mientras que Endo llamó a Fubuki para pedirle una explicación. Fubuki no negó nada, y penosamente, dijo que estaba engañando a Haruna con aquella muchacha. _

_Por la noche, Endo y Haruna salieron a un bar a distraerse un rato. Endo quería de todas maneras levantarle el ánimo a su amiga. Luego de unas copas, ya ambos estaban ebrios. Como pudieron, volvieron al hotel. _

_ – ¿Sabés? Aki me engañó con Ichinose – declaró Endo medio mareado – te va a costar, pero vas a salir adelante, sos una chica fuerte. No como yo que todavía no me sacó de la cabeza a esa – completó amargamente. _

_ – ¿Con que ambos fuimos engañados? Puf, este mundo está lleno de mentirosos – dijo Haruna tambaleándose. _

_En un mal paso, Endo cayó arriba de Haruna en la cama. El portero vio a los ojos a la peli azulina y, sin dar más respuesta y perdido entre copas, la besó salvajemente. De despechada que estaba, Haruna lo correspondió. Endo comenzó a ir más allá de lo decente. Un beso se volvió en una completa noche de pasión y lujuria, donde ambas almas despechadas se dieron placer para olvidar aquel mal que le había ocasionado terceros. _

_Al día siguiente, ambos se levantaron con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Haruna no sabía qué diablos había pasado hasta que vio a su lado, en la cama, a un Endo completamente dormido. _

_ – Endo-san, despiértate ¿Qué pasó? – dijo la muchacha rogando que todo haya sido un sueño. _

_ – ¿Qué quieres? – dijo Endo incorporándose lentamente. _

_Luego de una charla, dónde Endo se disculpó por haber robado la virginidad de Haruna de una manera tan poco decente y donde ambos acordaron no volver a hablar de esa noche, volvió todo a la normalidad. Bueno, casi, porque desde ese día Endo y Haruna parecían mejores amigos. _

~~~ Fin Flash Back ~~~

Desde aquel momento, Endo fue mi mejor amigo.

Admito que en ese momento, lo vi simplemente como mi amigo.

Hasta que Tachimukai llegó a mi vida.

Yo seguía adolorida por lo de Fubuki. Pero Tachimukai hizo que las heridas sanaran. Pero no duró mucho…

¿Qué? ¿Dos meses? No, creo que fueron tres.

Tres meses salí con él y fue un completo fracaso.

Nunca vi un tipo tan irresponsable, insensato, celoso y molesto. No me dejaba vivir literalmente.

Me controlaba como si yo fuera de su posesión.

Un día discutimos por todo eso. Lo mandé al diablo.

_¡Nunca te amé! _ Me gritó enojado mientras me iba y lo dejaba plantado en la puerta de la preparatoria.

Lo quería, pero no iba soportar todo aquello por amor.

Me encontré con Endo. Le conté todo. Se enfureció, pero me invitó unos tragos para despejarme.

Me pasé de alcohol nuevamente. Terminamos en su cuarto de nuevo…

Al día siguiente se disculpó conmigo y me fui a mi casa prometiendo que de eso tampoco volveríamos a hablar.

Luego, él se fue a Europa; aunque siempre seguimos en contacto.

Durante esos dos años que Endo estuvo en el extranjero, me puse de novia con Goenji antes de su _gran transformación. _Él era bueno, considerado, cariñoso, era todo lo que una chica quiere. Pero parecía que la mala suerte estaba de mi lado…

Endo volvió a Japón con veinte años.

A la semana siguiente, encontré a mi novio con Natsumi en la cama. La verdad, lo mío no es el amor.

Luego de varias explicaciones fallidas, y la fatal verdad de que Goenji ya no me amaba, decidí volver a ahogar mis penas amorosas con el alcohol.

Ya de madrugada, en vez de mi casa, terminé en el departamento de Endo. Apenas este me abrió la puerta, me lancé sobre él ahogada en lágrimas y alcohol, contándole todo lo que me había hecho el idiota de Goenji.

Sin querer, me acerqué demasiado a sus labios. Nuevamente, ese sentimiento de despecho apareció ante mí. Lo besé.

No sé por qué lo hice ni por qué me correspondió. Menos aún se porque terminé en su cama de vuelta.

Otra vez, la típica disculpa y esa tonta promesa. Todo volvió a la normalidad.

Se volvió a ir, ya que había vuelto solo de visita.

Esta vez fue diferente.

No tenerle frente mío me hacía sentir sola.

Luego de varias noches de insomnio, donde recordaba su manera de consolarme, comencé a extrañar su sonrisa, sus caricias, abrazos, su fragancia, su calor.

Me descubrí a mi misma pensando en Endo como más que un simple amigo.

Me descubrí enamorada de mi mejor amigo.

Me descubrí con la necesidad de decirle que lo ¿amaba? si, con esa necesidad.

Lo extrañaba. Demasiado.

Al año, me llegó la invitación a su boda con Natsumi.

Una semana encerrada en mi casa, sin salir.

Embriagada de mis propias lágrimas ¿y entonces? ¿Quién me iba a consolar? Si era él el que me hacia salir a delante.

Tiré la invitación, no quise ir.

Desde la fecha de su boda, no tuvimos más contacto.

Traté de olvidarlo, aunque no pude.

Me hundí de lleno en mi trabajo en Raimon, en mis alumnos y el club de futbol. ¿Para qué seguir sufriendo por un amor no correspondido?

Nunca le pregunté a Yutto-nii nada sobre él y, curiosamente, él no mencionó nada al respecto.

Por un año, fingí ser verdaderamente feliz.

Hasta que volvió, volvió a mi vida como un imán.

Cuanto lo odié cuando lo vi volver. Cuando lo vi bajar por esas escaleras y escuchar decir que era el nuevo entrenador del equipo.

Lo odié, no lo demostré. Lo odié para concientizarme de que él era de otra mujer.

Pero mis resultados no fueron buenos.

Apenas tuvo tiempo, vino a hablar conmigo.

– Yo… gomen por no haber ido a tu boda, es que no pude – le mentí mordiéndome la lengua para no saltar encima suyo y confesarle mi amor.

– No hay problemas Haru-chan, Kidou-san me explicó que tenías muchos exámenes para poder por fin recibirte de profesora ¿ne? – me dijo con una de sus sonrisas.

Se fue a su casa y yo me quedé sentada en el banco de la torre de metal, recordando viejos tiempo.

Recordando aquellos momentos en que él y yo éramos simplemente amigos. Bueno amigos.

Me largué a llorar desconsoladamente. Definitivamente no tengo suerte en el amor.

Me embriagué, pero de dolor, no de alcohol… deseaba olvidarlo de cualquier maldita manera, pero no podía.

Menos teniéndolo de compañero de trabajo.

El tiempo pasó, hizo de Raimon un equipo fuerte como era de esperarse.

Yo fingía sonrisas.

Sonrisas para que él no descubriera como me sentía.

Luego, ingresó Yutto-nii también al equipo.

Ganaron la final de distrito.

Luego de unos partidos en el Holy Road a nivel nacional, vino alguien a quién no nos esperábamos: Fubuki.

Después de todo el problema con Hakuren se acercó a mí para pedirme disculpas. En todo este tiempo, no nos habíamos visto. Le regalé una de mis mejores sonrisas y dije "_no te preocupes, ya pasó, estoy enamorada de otra persona"_. Cerró los ojos en señal de derrota por haber escuchado eso.

Todavía me amaba, pero yo no podía corresponderle.

Habló con Endo y volvió a Hokkaido.

Ya no soportaba mantener en secreto todos mis sentimientos así que, ese día, le dejé a Endo una pequeña carta diciéndole todo lo que me pasaba en su chaqueta…

No sé si la leyó realmente. Mientras todos estaban entrenando, me metí dentro del club y dejé la carta en un bolsillo de su campera. Él justo me encontró haciéndolo, pero simplemente le dije que estaba buscando mi bolso.

Al día siguiente, se fue sin dar muchas explicaciones.

Sentí que me sacaba un peso de encima al no tener que darle una explicación por la carta.

Yutto-nii es ahora el entrenador de Raimon.

Hoy a la mañana, mientras me sentaba en mi escritorio en medio de mis bulliciosos alumnos, encontré una carta. El dorso decía: **Para mi mejor amiga, tengo unas cosas que aclarar contigo. Por favor léela cuando estés sola. Atte. : Endo. **

Obedecí.

Ahora estoy en mi departamento, vengo del partido ante Kidokawa y Afuro.

No puedo resistir más esta curiosidad por saber que hay dentro del sobre.

**Haru-chan: **

**No sé como decírtelo realmente. ¿Te amo? Si, te amo con todo mi maldito y estúpido corazón. Te amo más locamente que cualquier ser humano en toda la faz de la tierra. **

**¿Mi matrimonio con Natsumi? Toda una verdadera farsa. Ella me dijo estar embarazada de mí, ya que habíamos tenido una noche de lujuria en Italia. Atosigado, me tuve que casar con ella. A los tres meses, me enteré mediante su doctor de que ella no podía tener hijos. Le quise pedir el divorcio, pero no me fue posible, ya que luego de dos años de casados puedo pedir el divorcio recién. Lo bueno es de dentro de siete meses ya podré divorciarme ya que ella accedió a darme el divorcio apenas sea posible.**

**Me arrepiento una y mil veces por haberme casado con ella. Te lo juro Haruna. **

**Extraño tu cuerpo, pero todavía me siento culpable por la última vez que estuvimos juntos, todavía sigo creyendo que me aproveche de tu estado. Es que… me besaste y eso es más de lo que podía soportar viniendo de ti. Te amo, te amo desde el principio. Las tres veces que estuvimos ¿recuerdas? Las tres situaciones yo las pude haber controlado, pero no quise, era demasiado tenerte tan cerca y no poder siquiera besarte ¡Es una reverenda locura! **

**¿Y ese día? El día que volví a Japón y hablamos en la torre de metal, ese día tuve que abstenerme de toda manera posible para no consolarte. Me sentía un maldito cobarde al haberme ido así, sin más. No sé si lloraste, pero que te dolió, te dolió, lo vi en tus ojos.**

**Gomen Haruna, gomen y no me alcanzarían miles de hojas de escribírtelo. Te juro que en este momento me siento una basura por todo lo que hice. Sé que me amas. Leí tu carta. Eso fue lo que escondiste en mi chaqueta la última vez que nos vimos.**

**No sé de qué otra manera arrepentirme de todo lo que hice. Fingir una amistad no es algo que se logre de la noche a la mañana. Más aún sabiendo que pudiste tener a la mujer de tus sueños en tu misma cama, aunque ella siga enamorada de otro. **

**Tal vez, pronto nos veamos… o no… no lo sé. Otra vez gomen y te voy avisando que dentro de siete meses vas a tener un anillo de casada en tus manos, lo juro.**

**Te amo**

**Endo Mamoru.**

**P.D.: Te extrañe mucho y ya te estoy volviendo a extrañar.**

¿Qué leí? ¿Es verdad?

Releo la carta.

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas de emoción.

Mi amor es correspondido.

Me acerco al balcón. Está atardeciendo.

Raramente tengo la misma vista que desde la torre de metal. No lo había notado.

Mis lágrimas se mezclan con mi risa.

Profeso al aire las más sinceras palabras de amor que el viento podría haber escuchado:

_Endo, me amas… no sabés lo feliz que eso me hace._

_¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! Podría decirle mil veces y no me cansaría._

_Estas palabras que escribiste, son las palabras que me hacen feliz, la mujer más feliz del mundo. _

_Te voy a esperar, lo juro… Esperare a que vuelvas, a que te divorcies de Natsumi. _

_Porque mi amor por vos es verdadero…Porque sos mi razón de existir…_

_Porque te amo más que a mi vida misma…_

[Narración normal]

~~~ Semanas después ~~~

Una muchacha sentada en un bonito lugar, con una hermosa vista del ocaso. Su rostro irradia la más grande felicidad que cualquier mortal podría observar. La felicidad del amor correspondido no se iguala a nada. Más aún, siente felicidad porque sabe que dentro de pocos días podrá volver a ver a su gran amor. Tan solo fue a allí para despejarse un rato, demasiados problemas para su gusto. Pero siempre feliz, porque es lo que él le enseño, a ser feliz.

– _Te extraño Endo – _ susurró a la brisa primaveral de septiembre la peli azulina.

– _Yo también te extrañé… – _susurra una voz tras ella.

Se da vuelta rápidamente. Pero no hay nadie. Hace una mueca de resignación, sabe que es casi imposible que esa persona esté allí. Siente que alguien la abraza por la espalda tiernamente y apoya su cabeza sobre su propio hombro.

– _Te amo – _dice el joven autor del abrazo.

Rápidamente, la muchacha se da vuelta. No es capaz de contener su felicidad. Salta sobre su acompañante. Se abrazan tiernamente, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

– _Te amo Endo, te amo – _dice la chica sonrojada y con unas lágrimas de felicidad tratando de salir de sus ojos.

– _Haru-chan, gom… – _trata de decir el joven, pero la chica lo calla con un dedo sobre sus labios.

_ – ¿Cuántas veces más te vas a disculpar por todo? _– critica Haruna.

– _Las que sean necesarias para ya no sentirme culpable._

_ – ¿Culpable de qué? Yo tengo que pedir gomen, siempre te use como un consuelo. Me arrepiento, pero ahora quiero presente, te quiero a ti a mí lado._

_ – Haruna, te amo… ¿te quieres casar conmigo? – _dice Endo sin vacilar.

_– ¿No te tienes que separar de Natsumi-san primero? _

_– Lo tengo que hacer antes de que nosotros dos nos casemos, pero eso no me impide proponértelo. ¿Puedes esperar que yo esté siete meses casado con otra? – _dice Endo mostrándole el anillo.

– _Mientras me jures que me amas y que esa loca no va a volver a acercase a ti_ – dijo en un tono infantil Haruna – _cualquier cosa si la recompensa es tener el honor de ser tu esposa Endo._

– _Lo juro, lo juro y lo juro recontra diez mil veces… te amo_… – completó Endo para fundirse en un tan ansiado beso.

Por mas veces que hayan tenido sexo, nunca habían hecho el amor, ni mucho menos se habían dado siquiera un beso de verdadero amor. Ahora era el momento, por fin estarían juntos, podrían entregarse uno al otro sin más despecho. Ya no sería cuestión de consolar. Por fin estarían juntos de una vez realmente.

Endo de una vez podría tener a Haruna en uso de razón. Ya no la vería al lado suyo por culpa del alcohol, ya no escucharía Fubuki, Tachimukai o Goenji, escucharía su nombre, su propio nombre.

De ahora en más, Endo ya no sería solo un consuelo.

**y? Gustó? Es que no es normal encontrar Endoharu. Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Por cierto, estoy una haciendo otro fic, es el punto de vista de Endo de la historia ¿quieren? **

**Si recibo por lo menos dos Si, lo subo apenas lo termine!**

**Sayo matta ne!~~**


End file.
